ONESHOT: Denial
by AFairytalePrincess
Summary: Truthfully, she didn't know how it had started. He knew he didn't want it to end. She buried her feelings because she was in denial. He accepted how he felt because it was the truth. But she knew she loved him. And he knew he loved her too. Always.


**A/N:** I'm so sorry, I didn't realise how embarrassingly long it had been since I last uploaded a chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to get a few more chapters uploaded but due to GCSE's I have been/ will be incredibly busy. In the meantime, I hope you'll enjoy this little oneshot.

- AFairytalePrincess

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

Truthfully, she didn't know how it had started. 

He knew he didn't want it to end. 

She buried her feelings because she was in denial. 

He accepted how he felt because it was the truth. 

But she knew she loved him.

And he knew he loved her too. 

Always.

* * *

Lily Evans was not the sort of girl to fall in love easily. True, she had had a couple of boyfriends during her time at Hogwarts and a suitable amount of dates but Lily Evans had not yet fallen for someone the way she thought you were truly supposed to when you were in love.

But recently Lily had been feeling things, things that couldn't possibly be true. Like and James Potter didn't fit into one sentence never mind Love and James Potter. But for some strange reason, the two words had been associated far too often in Lily's mind for her liking.

She was in denial.

Simply because there was no way possible that Lily Evans would be in love with James Potter.

* * *

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE POTTER, I HAVE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES, "

A group of third years looked up abruptly from their place by the Gryffindor common room fire to see their Head Girl screaming at their Head Boy. Marlene McKinnon stood a few foot away from Lily while Remus Lupin looked up from the book he was reading. Tears filled her eyes but Lily Evans blinked them away furiously as she glared venomously at the seventh year stood before her.

"YOU CAN'T JUST ASK ME OUT LIKE THAT! IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT! YOU OBVIOUSLY THINK THIS IS FUNNY BECAUSE FOR SOME DAMN REASON, THE FACT THAT A GIRL HAS FEELINGS IS SOMETHING THAT IS UNABLE TO PENETRATE THROUGH THAT WOODEN HEAD OF YOURS."

"Look, Lily I –"

"NO! I've had enough of your stupid pranks and stupid excuses. I'm off to bed."

Lily stormed up the steps towards her dormitory, the eye of every single Gryffindor in the common room following her up the spiral stone stairs. Marlene shot James a withering glance and followed Lily.

Every single eye now turned and focused on James.

Remus jumped out of his chair quickly and strode over to where his friend stood.

"Prongs, I'm sorry."

Shrugging his shoulders, James made his way to the stairs leading to his dormitory.

"I know."

* * *

"I can't believe I was so stupid. I genuinely thought he would ask me properly Marls! And now I've ruined every single chance of ever dating him!"

Marlene raised an eyebrow at that last comment but kept her mouth shut, instead she moved onto her friend's bed and gave Lily the biggest hug she could offer.

* * *

"Lily, I am so sorry."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Oh c'mon Lily, please."

"Nope."

"Would you just hear me out for one second? Please?"

Lily looked up at James.

She sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

"How did it go?"

Remus was hovering anxiously outside the library. He had been stood there for around 50 minutes, which is exactly how long it had taken James to return from the library. Remus looked carefully at his friend, attempting to figure out his response from his facial expressions. James must have known he would do this for his facial expressions remained purposefully blank.

"Seriously Prongs. Did it go well?"

James looked at Remus and nodded.

Remus raised an eyebrow.

James' face suddenly split into the biggest smile, it looked like a cheering charm had come from out of nowhere and hit him in the face.

"She said yes."

* * *

" – and then I said yes." Lily breathlessly finished recounting her afternoon to Marlene who had been sat in front of her, listening with rapt concentration, as a best friend usually did in these situations.

"Aw, I'm so happy for you Lily!"

* * *

(2 weeks later) 

"I love you Lily." 

"I love you too James."

* * *

Always.


End file.
